1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crosstalk reduction method and a repeater.
2. Description of the Related Art
A repeater is known which is composed of an input-side connector, an output-side connector and a signal transmission unit connecting the two connectors so as to interconnect a communication cable connected to the input-side connector to another communication cable connected to the output-side connector.
Generally the communication cable has four pairs of transmission lines for transmitting differential signals and an 8-pin plug connector integrally provided at an end portion. Thus, 8-pin jack connectors are generally used as input-side and output-side connectors of repeaters.
The pinout for jack connectors used as the input-side and output-side connectors is standardized by TIA/EIA-568-B, etc., defined by American National Standards Institute, and pins 1 and 2 form a pair, as do 3 and 6, 4 and 5, and 7 and 8. The signal transmission unit of the repeater is configured to include first to eighth main transmission paths each connecting the pins having the same number of the two connectors.
JP-A-2010-27437 is a prior art document related to the invention.